ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Nothing Matters
Walkthrough *If you have just completed the previous quest, Blast from the Past, you will need to zone before this quest will be given to you. *Koru-Moru asks you to find someone practiced in the art of Alchemy. *Talk to Shantotto (K-7) who will tell you that she remembers that there was a student who was formerly in the school who had interests in alchemy. Yoran-Oran also gives additional dialogue. *Head over to the Aurastery in Windurst Waters (North) and speak to Fuepepe (L-6), who will tell you to search in the Acolyte Hostel for a record. *Head north, past the Aurastery, and note the door on the left side of the front of the building. Run between the two sides of the building, and go to each of the doors on the left. Answer the trivia questions correctly, and move to the next door. There are 3 doors, and 3 more to the right side of the building. After answering all the questions correctly (they will ask 2 or 3 other questions if you fail, then begin to loop back to the first), go back to the door on the left side of the front of the Hostel to get Thesis on Alchemy (key item). :*If you answer all 6 questions correctly you will receive a Vile Elixir. :*If you already have a Vile Elixir, and therefore cannot obtain this one, you also cannot receive the Thesis on Alchemy, and will have to in some way dispose of the Vile Elixir you have and then come back to get the cutscene again. There is a pool of questions. They include: :* Q''': A four-leaf Mandragora bud increases... '''A: Agi :* Q''': After Firesday comes... '''A: Earthsday :* Q''': All kids in Windurst love the... '''A: Agatha Crystalie mystery series :* Q''': An Airship pass costs... '''A: 500,000 gil :* Q''': Bastok is watched over by... '''A: the Titan constellation :* Q''': Bag of herb seeds cannot be used... '''A: a Marguerite :* Q''': Cardians in Windurst Waters are... '''A: hearts :* Q''': Curilla's hair is covering her... '''A: left eye :* Q''': Delkfutt's Tower has... '''A: thirteen floors :* Q''': Facing north, the waterwheels in Bastok... '''A: turn counter clockwise :* Q''': Galka can eat raw... '''A: meat :* Q''': In Rabao Oasis there are... '''A: Six springs :* Q''': In Kazham, you cannot learn... '''A: the weather in Sarutabaruta :* Q''': Karaha-Baruha was the Minister of... '''A: the Optistery. :* Q''': M & P's Market is found in... '''A: Kazham or Upper Jeuno :* Q''': Mithra can eat raw... '''A: fish :* Q''': Musketeer Ayame's sister is... '''A: Kaede :* Q''': Musketeer Iron Eater's master was... '''A: Werei :* Q''': Naji is... '''A: The 5th Musketeer :* Q''': Not found on Elshimo is... '''A: the Cloister of Storms :* Q''': Prince Trion lost... '''A: An entire company :* Q''': Rhinostery minister Rukususu likes... '''A: Peanuts :* Q''': San d'Oria's younger Prince is... '''A: Pieuje :* Q''': The auction house in Bastok has... '''A: 5 Counters :* Q''': The armorer in Bastok Markets is on... '''A: Kulatz Bridge :* Q''': The archduke of Jeuno is... '''A: Kam'lanaut :* Q''': The constellation map was written by... '''A: Lago-Charago :* Q''': The dragon that appears at Balga's Dais is... '''A: Black Dragon :* Q''': The ex-Minister of the Manustery... '''A: Zonpa-Zippa. :* Q''': The falls in N. Gustaberg are called... '''A: Drachenfall :* Q''': The Galka that lived with Werei is... '''A: Gumbah :* Q''': The girl who wants a red flower... '''A: Valah Molkot :* Q''': The Goldsmiths' Guild is closed... '''A: from 23:00 to 8:00. :* Q''': The highest producer of mythril is... '''A: Palborough Mines :* Q''': The kid in N. San 'Oria is looking for... '''A: Exoroche :* Q''': The Konschtat Highlands houses... '''A: the Crag of Dem. :* Q''': The lost kid in San d'Oria is looking for... '''A: a willow fishing rod :* Q''': The map of Mindartia was drawn by... '''A: Enid Ironheart :* Q''': The Mithra Chieftainness is... '''A: Perih Vashai :* Q''': The monster that does not belong... '''A: Zu :* Q''': The Norg auction clerk on the far left is... '''A: Atrevaux :* Q''': The President of Bastok... '''A: Karst :* Q''': The President of Bastok sleeps in... '''A: the Presidential Suite :* Q''': The principal of the Aurastery is... '''A: Koru-Moru :* Q''': The restaurant in Port Bastok is... '''A: The Steaming Sheep :* Q''': The river near San d'Oria is... '''A: Cheval River :* Q''': The San d'Orian delivery boy's mom has... '''A: Davoi Fever :* Q''': The San d'Orian papsque's name is... '''A: Shamonde P Grauche :* Q''': The San d'Orian Royal Knight general is... '''A: Rahal :* Q''': The sea to the east of Mindartia is... '''A: Gugru Blue :* Q''': The Tenshodo leader's cape is... '''A: black :* Q''': The Troupe Valeriano is made up of... '''A: five members :* Q''': The quarry for the great Autumn Hunt was... '''A: A Giant Sheep :* Q''': The Quadav do not possess a... '''A: Quadav hand fetich. :* Q''': The war 20 years ago was the... '''A: Crystal War :* Q''': The Windurstian flag has... '''A: five stars :* Q''': The Windurstian Weapon shop's greeting is '''A: Hohbiba-Mubiba :* Q''': West of Zulkheim is... '''A: Vollbow :* Q''': You can catch crystal bass in... '''A: Maiden's Spring *Go back to Koru-Moru, who will send you to get the "Lifeforce" and the "Power of Death". *He is referring to a Warm Egg and a Cold Bone. :*The Warm Egg is dropped by Anemone in Yhoator Jungle. :*The Cold Bone is dropped by Doom Soldiers in Cape Teriggan. You need to kill goblins to get the skellies to spawn as they are the placeholders. *Trade both to Koru-Moru. He will ask you to come back in a few days. *Wait until after Japanese midnight and return to Koru-Moru for your reward. Category:QuestsCategory:Windurst Quests de:Ohne Materie